


you want some coffee with your sugar

by Rainycat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainycat/pseuds/Rainycat
Summary: A follow up to music to your ears.  Legit just fluff.





	you want some coffee with your sugar

It was a few weeks after they’d first met, when Tex and Church finally managed to actually follow up on the offer of coffee. He got to the Starbucks first, and ordered an iced black and white mocha- venti, naturally. He needs his fucking coffee.   
  
The black haired pianist sat down at one of the tables, looking out of the windows as he thought about the woman meeting him here. They were soulmates; there was no doubt about that after their last encounter… A little smile creeps over his face as he gets lost in the memory. Church is so glad he went to that recital.

 

He’s so lost in thought that he manages not to notice the subject of his daydreams enter the coffeeshop and order a straight black coffee. No sugar or milk, we die like men, she thought idly, scanning the cafe. 

 

Tex grinned and headed over, sneaking up behind Church. “Boo!”   
  
Church yelped and made a sound akin to verbal keysmashing, then glared at her. “Texas! That wasn’t funny.”    
  
Contrary to his words, the blonde was smirking into her coffee cup. “Nah, that was fuckin’ hilarious. Scoot over.”   
  
Play-reluctantly he will, taking a sip of his drink. Tex made a curious noise, glancing over his cup. “What do you have?” She asked, looking at the label. “It looks like sugar.”    
  
“It’s a black and white mocha.”   
  
“So sugar.”   
  
“And what do you have?” He fired back, grinning at her unlabeled cup. “Just straight black coffee?”   
  


Tex raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes. It’s better than just… syrup.”   
  
“You have ground up bean water, that’s what you have.”   
  
“At least it isn’t the color of my skin.”   
  


Church cracked, finally, laughing loudly. After a minute of satisfied smirking, Tex joined in with a little laugh. They sat for a little while longer at the coffee shop, talking about their lives. Apparently, they’d both been in the military at different points- that was how she met David and Carolyn, Church’s older siblings. She’d been on the same squad as them. It was a cool coincidence he had never really realized.   
  
He sipped his drink and smiled at their intertwined hands. This could work. He hopes it’ll work.    
  
He’s totally gonna get her to see the point of putting milk into coffee, though. Even if it kills him.

  
  


-fin-


End file.
